As You Wish
by Traci
Summary: Another in my series of movie nights. Someone in The Princess Bride reminds Monica of someone and it brings out the jealousy in John.. just fluff and fun.


Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been - Yeah, I know, it's a shocker, isn't it?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: DRR  
  
Spoilers: Movie "The Princess Bride" (you knew it had to happen sometime)- For this one there's no set timeline in which this takes place however please ignore what happened in "Release" (for those who saw it you will understand - for those who didn't - ignore this hehe),  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, we all know Cary Elwes (Brad Folmer) has done a number of movies... not the least of which includes "Robin Hood Men in Tights". However, to us 80's kids he is most well remembered for his role in "The Princess Bride" and heaven help me EVERYTIME I saw him on the XF I just kept waiting and waiting for him to say "As you wish." Soooooo... in keeping with my apparent movie themed stories of late - yes, this had to be written. All apologizes to the fire breathing rats and six-fingered villians. And just remember - I knew you planned on me writing this thus I chose not to write it but, knowing you would figure I would choose not to write it I went ahead and wrote it anyway in anticipation of you thinking I wouldn't write it - alas, because I knew that you knew that I knew that you thought I wouldn't think that you knew I knew that you thought I wouldn't write it this story eventually got written hehehehehe... confuzzled enough?  
  
Notes: The first in this series (which actually are stand-alone stories) would be "Secrets and Misunderstandings" in which John used the line "As you wish".... so.... as you read this most of you will probably guess what the next movie story will be, though no actor tie-ins to the XF in that one sadly.... Hmmmm... unless I can pull a 6 Degrees of Robert Patrick or Annabeth Gish routine...... Sigh, for the next story I promise to keep the notes, disclaimers, etc to a minimum - STOP LAUGHING, I MEAN IT!!!  
  
Feedback welcome at: traci_ann@yahoo.com  
  
  
As You Wish  
  
  
"Were you able to find the movie?" Monica Reyes asked, opening her apartment door.  
  
Agent John Doggett smiled and held up the video. "Got the New York cheesecake too."  
  
Monica closed the door and followed her partner into the kitchen. "I knew I kept you around for a reason."  
  
He leaned in close and softly kissed her. "Is that the only reason you keep me around?" he asked, sitting on the living room couch.  
  
"It's cheesecake, John, it's a tough call right now."  
  
"Hmm, I guess I'll have to work on that tonight."  
  
"You do that," she laughed. "I'm sure it will be a great sacrifice on your part too." She disappeared in the kitchen only to return a few moments later with two bowls of pasta. Placing them on the coffee table, she sat next to him. "Hope you don't mind informal."  
  
"Not at all. I put the tape in already." Grabbing his bowl, he sat back on the couch. "Explain to me again why we're watching this?"  
  
Monica smiled at him between bites. "I told you there's something about the lead actor that reminds me of someone and I can't quite place it. Maybe you'll be able to help me."  
  
Running a hand over her back as she leaned over the table, he chuckled. "If it's someone you had a crush on when you were younger I can't promise I'll be able to help."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and pushed play.  
  
They had both finished their pasta by the time the actual movie began.   
  
"Wow, I had forgotten how young he was," commented Monica as Fred Savage appeared on screen.  
  
"That was your crush?"  
  
Sitting back, a warm shiver went through her as John wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "No. I didn't actually have a crush on anyone in this movie."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
She nudged him in the ribs. "Just watch the movie."  
  
Leaning in close, he asked, "But what about dessert."  
  
"If you're a good boy maybe you'll get yours at the end of the movie," she countered.  
  
Shaking his head, he settled back.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I loved this movie?" she softly asked, her warm breath tickling his ear.  
  
"You're a closet hopeless romantic, aren't you?" he teased.  
  
"Nope. Hopeful. Hopeful romantic."  
  
He sighed. "Guess this means we're lining up 'Romancing the Stone' as our next movie night, huh?"  
  
She sat up and looked at him, smiling. "I can't believe you even picked up on that."  
  
"Secrets, Mon, we all have them." He nodded towards the screen. "You're missing the movie."  
  
Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, she snuggled back against him. As the story opened with a young Robin Wright making like slightly difficult for Cary Elwes' farmboy, Monica sat up, her mouth opened.  
  
"Mon?"  
  
She pointed to the screen.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Him. I don't know why I never saw it before."  
  
John shook his head in confusement. "Who? What?"  
  
"Cary Elwes." Looking at John, she realized he still didn't connect it. "Wesley, the farmboy... he looks just like Brad!"  
  
A tinge of jealousy ran through him at the mere mention of her former boyfriend. Looking at the TV, he nodded. "I guess."  
  
"Come on, John. He could be Brad's twin."  
  
He shrugged.   
  
Monica stared at him for a moment then smiled. "You're jealous."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too." She touched his cheek. "I can always tell cause you're jaw tightens and you get this look in your eyes." Upon sensing his shock, she quickly added, "But it's only obvious to me because I know you so well."  
  
John sat back against the couch. "Why don't we just enjoy the rest of the movie." Like I could now, he thought to himself.  
  
Settling back against him, she whispered, "You have nothing to be jealous of, John. I don't regret my time with him, but I don't ever want to go back either."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"I found someone much better." She smiled and kissed him softly before once again snuggling next to him to finish the movie.  
  
*************  
  
"Sometimes I think I was born in the wrong time," Monica softly said as the ending credits rolled by.  
  
"Why do you say that?" John asked, without moving.  
  
"Things seemed so much more... romantic back then. Simpler."  
  
When he didn't respond, she looked up at him. "I'm not saying I'm not incredibly happy here."  
  
In spite of himself, John smiled and pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her head. "Good, I was worried a little."  
  
"I mean, I know reality wise, it wasn't any better but..."  
  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with dreaming."  
  
Monica sat up, leaning on her knees. "You know, I wonder if maybe that's why I fell for Brad in the first place."  
  
"Why?" he asked, rubbing her back.  
  
"Cause subconsciously he reminded me of Wesley in this movie."  
  
John laughed. "Somehow I don't think Folmer would appreciate being told that was the reason you went out with him."  
  
"Probably not," she agreed then turned her head. "And he won't find out will he?"  
  
"Not from me. I promise."  
  
Giving him a quick kiss, she stood up but he held onto her hand.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To get dessert."  
  
Gently, he pulled her back down to the couch beside him. "I don't think you need to go to the kitchen to get that."  
  
"John, what has gotten into you?" she giggled as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Must have been the movie."  
  
Secretly, Monica knew he was still quite jealous of Brad and the fact they had just sat through an entire movie with someone who could have been Brad, but she wasn't going to complain. She had John and whether he truly realized it yet or not, she would always be his.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
